


The Power Of Annoyance

by Godspeed_Cowboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Annoyance, Annoyed Uchiha Madara, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Crack, Distractions, Fighting, Fourth Shinobi War, Funny, Gen, Haruno Sakura Being Annoying, Hatred, Humor, I Tried, No Romance, One Shot, POV Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara is So Done, Uchiha Madara-centric, causes problems on purpose, do not tag as ship, inconvenience, she is an inconvenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed_Cowboy/pseuds/Godspeed_Cowboy
Summary: Madara does not like the pink haired teenager one bit.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 30
Kudos: 252





	The Power Of Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Some more stupid stuff lmao
> 
> Twitter: @YeehawMitski

Madara is, by all means, an incredible man. Clan head at just fifteen, awakened the mangekyo before then, and considered the most powerful Uchiha in history. His battle prowess was nothing to laugh at, and neither were his strategies. A man of many talents and strengths, and he had led his clan fiercely up until his abandonment.

So yes, by all means, Madara is an incredible man.

But if that is the truth, then why the _hell_ is he getting his ass beat by this pink haired teenager?

She is a strange opponent, very strange, approaching him right when he was just about to land a hit on that Uzumaki kid. Despite her stature, she was bulky and rather destructive with her fighting style, yet she moved much like a cat when faced with a tub of water. Absolutely slippery and quick and dangerous with sharp objects. She even goes as far as to launch herself into the air, using ninja wire to fling herself around him like some wild circus gymnast. To top it all off, the girl was annoying as _shit_ , even without talking (which she hasn’t done at all since they started).

Almost as if hearing his thoughts, she appears behind him, not even landing on the ground, _what the fuck_ , and just. Pokes him on the back of the head really hard. And then she throws herself upwards to the left before he can even turn around to yell at her to _stay fucking still for once_!

“OH GODDAMMIT CAN YOU NOT MOVE AROUND FOR ONE SECOND SO I CAN HIT YOU!?”

Madara does not get a reply. Instead, he gets a rock thrown at his ankle.

“Ow! You little shit . . .!”

It goes on like this for a bit. The display must be very amusing to the rest of the soldiers. Speaking of which . . .

None have attacked at this time. Or at least, not attacked him. That would be foolish.

Much like the pink haired brat that just popped him on the eyebrow. Oh, and was that a fucking _smirk_ on her face? Yeah, there’s a smirk on her face, which he gets a better view of when her face appears upside down in front of his as her knee slams down on his head, and then she’s off again, still not saying a damn thing.

The _audacity_ of this child!

“SAY SOMETHING, YOU LITTLE PRICK!”

She drops in front of him, staring, and for a moment Madara thinks he’s going to be able to get back at her, but then-

Right next to his ear, holy shit _how_ , “No, fuck you.”

And then a hard flick to said ear. A smack on his hip with the butt of an axe. A glob of spit in his eye (that was a dirty little trick). A kick to the shin. A punch to his thigh, she almost got him _down there_ and if he didn’t move in time then he would have lost the ability to feel anything below the waist, judging by how her punch left an actual fucking dent in his armour.

He yells in rage, steam practically blowing from his ears, and he thinks that maybe if he just swings his gunbai around like a child in a temper tantrum he just might be able to land a hit.

Surprisingly, he does. Unsurprisingly, it does not go as planned for him, because she _goes with it_ , _of course_ she does, using the hit to throw herself further into the air.

If he ever gets this kid’s name, he’s going to declare her as the most slippery, annoying, and too-clever-for-her-own-good little bastard he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

And then, out of the corners of his eyes, he sees the Uzumaki kid to his left and little Sasuke to his right.

One has rasengan and the other has chidori. And then he _realizes_. 

The girl was a _distraction_. An _inconvenience_ to keep his attention. He screams again and she lands a little ways in front of him. Her damn smile is one of the most enraging things he’s ever seen, right next to Hashirama’s little brother.

“Figured it out?”

Yeah, he’s got a damn good idea. He wants this bastard’s name and he wants it now.

“What is your name.”

The question (more like a demand) throws her off, and Uzumaki and Sasuke come close, “What?”

“Your _name_ , girl, what is it."

She looks confused and wary, but she answers anyway, and Uzumaki and Sasuke are dangerously close, “Uh, Haruno Sakura.”

Madara jumps into the air to avoid the elemental attacks which leaves _Sakura_ (the name is surprisingly fitting, and her hair makes it comical)to sputter and throw a rather large (read as: insanely fucking huge, how the hell, she’s so _tiny_ and _compact_ ) rock between the two to keep them from killing eachother. He lands on a different rock (thank kami he didn’t land behind her or he would’ve been tossed right back into the attack) that’s more of a cliff and he looks down at them. Then he makes eye contact with the girl. She bristles, probably anticipating some genjutsu. Fair, but no.

“Haruno Sakura,” he says, and the way she jumps is hilarious, “I, Uchiha Madara, declare you the most annoying person in the world.”

She blanks, face frozen and hand raised, and so does the rest of her team. 

“I . . . I don’t know how to respond to that? Thanks, I guess?”

“You’re welcome, you shit, that’s a _compliment_ coming from _me_ , of all people.”

She sputters again, but Madara takes his leave. He can’t stand her. And he swears to the sage if he has to fight her again, he’s going to throw an _actual_ temper tantrum.

(He does end up fighting her again, and she _laughs_ at his indignant look. Haruno Sakura just might take Hashirama’s place as “My Worst Enemy”.)

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Madara and Sakura would be like. Enemies but stupid when you put them in the same room together.


End file.
